Memories of You, and The Brand New Days
by Ryuamakusa4eva
Summary: Sequel to When A Heart Skips A Beat. Memories of You: "At a crosswalk, I heard a voice very similar to yours", Brand New Days: "A new miracle begins from here, a shining place, hey, once again, with you..."
1. Memories Of You

**MEMORIES OF YOU, AND THE BRAND NEW DAYS**

**A K-ON! fanfic**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: Sequel to When A Heart Skips A Beat. Memories of You: "At a crosswalk, I heard a voice very similar to yours", Brand New Days: "A new miracle begins from here, a shining place, hey, once again, with you..."**

**Disclaimer: if I own it, I won't troll you too much like Kyoani and Kakifly...DAMMIT KYOANI AND KAKIFLY! MAKE MITSU CANON FOR GOD'S SAKE! !**

**A/N: woot! the longest title, EVAR *shot for being stupid* XDDD**

**and yeah, those who play Persona 3 must've recognize the title and the summary LOL XD and, please watch out...because this fic is...uhm...err...well...**

**...a-anyways...here's tissue. *offers a box of tissue***

**and, WARNING! there will be a LOT of words in italics! !

* * *

**

_**MEMORIES OF YOU**_

* * *

_"I love you..."_

...were the words that she said when everything changed between us.

...In the dark, where we could only feel each other's body heat, our mingled breath, our synchronized heart beat, and with one stick of pocky in our mouths that made us in that situation.

Kisses, we had our first kiss back then, before she confessed to me that she loved me. I remembered how gentle and how hesitant her kisses were, how gentle yet how afraid she was as she held me close and pressed her lips deeper onto mine, which resulted in an emotional explosion inside my mind.

That situation back at the faithful blackout day was what made me bear deeper feelings for her, my love for her grew to another step, which produced the need for her warmth, for her kisses, and for her '_touches'_.

I closed my eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.

And then we had our first fight after we went out, which was actually a complete misunderstanding. However, we were able to sort it all out and end our quarrel, and after that, we unleashed what we had felt for a long time... lust, passion, and our overwhelming love.

Our sweat trickled down when we made love for the first time, the unforgettable, and unbearable pleasure was the only thing that we felt. Our bare bodies brushed up against each other, we both whispered, or rather in my case, cried out, each other's name with a hoarse, out-of-breath voice, our hands never let go of each other's skin and our lips were always locked together like they were never meant to be separated.

I looked at my hands which were drenched with rain. I clenched them to remember the feeling that I had when I touched her warm skin. To remember that there was such a beauty in the past...

What awaited us after that past was a much harder obstacle, which was to hide ourselves in a tight knit closet. We both fought a lot because of it, but we eventually found the solution and made up. We intertwined our fingers and supported each other to face our obstacles.

The result of our fighting against the obstacle was ravishingly beautiful.

_Ritsu looked at me with the most sincere eyes, I could feel that from the way she acted, the way she talked, and the way she looked at me was different, it was full of love...and happiness, something that made me kept on questioning her about what the heck had gotten into her._

_She answered with the most beautiful thing, and in the most beautiful way. Ritsu grabbed my hand ever so gently, that the way she intertwined our fingers were gapless, tight, but so soft and gentle. She walked gracefully, leading me to a place, a building that looked like an apartment, a quite big one._

_Ritsu laid her eyes on me, "Mio..."_

_I got really confused as to why she brought me there. "Y-Yeah...?"_

_She squeezed my hand for a bit, "...Happy birthday, Mio." She said as she looked up to the building._

_My eyes widened as I stared at her in shock, but she only gave off a nod and a shy grin. I gasped and then I hugged her while I burst into tears._

I put my hand in my pocket, feeling the outline of a key. That was the best gift that she ever gave to me.

My head jerked up, looking at the dark, gray sky. It was raining hard.

The rain was the one that hid my tears.

My reminiscence was what made me kneel on the wet ground, while my eyes lost its color. They were both blank and lifeless, but they shed tears, tears that I could no longer stop from pouring down. My tears were all mingled with the rain, the rain that felt as cold as my heart.

I missed her warmth...

_I sat on the sofa and then I laid my head on her shoulder. I felt an arm sneaking around me and held me close. I turned my head and buried my face in her neck. Once in a while I inhaled her scent and snuggled even more closer to her._

_She turned her head at me when she could feel that my shoulders trembled a bit, with a low, deep voice, she asked, "...did your parents...find out?" I nodded. I still had my head on her soft, warm, comfortable shoulder._

_"They...t-they want to meet you, they want me to introduce you formally to them...l-let's just hope they won't tear us...apart..." I answered with a shaky breath. Ritsu pushed me away from her a bit, and looked at me in the eyes._

_She grinned, and she said no more, just one soft peck on the lips._

Don't worry.

I remembered that the way she grinned back then meant don't worry. Thus I did, and things ended up smoothly. I lost all my worries in life, I could love Ritsu without having to feel suffocated for always hiding in a tight knit closet.

...My worries might have been all gone, but my greatest fear came true.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Mio-chan..." I looked up, to see a slightly wet Mugi, with a very sad expression on her face. I could even tell that tears were ready to leak out of her eyes, but she kept blinking so her own tears wouldn't fell.

My eyes wandered around, I saw a lot of people, all in black, and their faces were hidden by their umbrellas. I could only see Yui, Mugi, Azusa, and Ui's faces who stood beside me, they were showing so much sympathy that it felt hurt. I felt like my heart was being clenched so tightly as more tears poured out of my eyes, I started to sob so hard that I hiccupped.

Still sobbing, and crying so hard, I touched the stone that had a name engraved on it.

Tainaka Ritsu.

* * *

"Mio-chan...are you sure you'll be alright alone here at your apartment...?" I heard Yui asked as she touched my arm.

I wiped my last tears as I nodded, from the corner of my eyes I saw the concerned expression of my friends, I looked at them with my red and puffy eyes, and then smiled, forcefully. Their worried expression turned into a more worried one.

"Just...make sure you change your wet clothes Mio-senpai, and call us if you need anything." I nodded silently at Azusa, she frowned and looked even more anxious.

"Thanks guys...it's just...I...want to be alone for now...okay?" I finally let out my hoarse voice, tears almost made their way to my cheeks again.

They looked at each other before they nodded hesitantly, and then they walked away, while stealing a glance or two at me. I hung my head down, before turning around to walk into my apartment room, but was stopped when I hear a voice.

"Excuse me...are you Akiyama Mio?"

I turned around to see a middle aged man. I stared at him in confusion because I didn't recognize him. Then after that, he shoved out an ID from his pocket, I was surprised to find out that he was a policeman.

"Uhm...yes, I am...is there anything I can do sir?"

He took out a box, a small dark blue box with a lot of burned stain. "We found this box _'there'_...I think you might want this," he said as he gave me the box. I took it with anxiety, and then I looked at the box and the man in turn.

Then he continued, "And we are very sorry to inform you this but...we still...haven't found her body." He said as he shifted his eyes away from me, and then he bowed down politely before he took his leave.

_'There'._

That one word stung so hard in my heart, before tears started to well up in my eyes, I went inside my apartment. I closed the door and walked limply to 'our' room.

...although now it was no longer 'our' room.

Then, I put the burned box on the nightstand as I lied down on the soft bed. I turned my body around, tears finally made their ways to my cheeks when I remembered that I would never feel her warmth anymore, I wouldn't be able to see her face the first thing in the morning when I woke up, and I wouldn't be able to hear her gentle voice anymore.

I started to sob as I touched the empty space next to me. It was cold.

I cried harder as I clutched the sheet, then I grabbed the pillow and hugged it, her smell began to fade from this pillow which she always slept on. My face was buried deeply in the pillow, it started to get wet because of my tears, but I couldn't stop crying as I hug it as tightly as I can.

While I was like that...I started to reminisce about her again...

_"What are you doing?"_

_Ritsu jumped in surprise and closed her laptop shut as she hurriedly grinned at me. "Uh...err...nothing!" she said nervously._

_I squinted my eyes, I walked approached her and stretched out my arms to the laptop, but she took the laptop away. I looked at her in confusion, she stuck out her tongue, I tried to grab the laptop from her but then she ran away, but since I was really curious, I chased her._

_She laughed and kept on running away, I grunted and ran faster. I finally caught her, with my arms around her, it made her couldn't keep her balance and fell. Fortunately, we fell onto the bed, and so was the laptop._

_"Owww...my nooosee..." she grimaced, Ritsu fell to the bed face first, and I being on her back made it worse._

_"S-sorry! Are you okay? ?"_

_"...I think my nose is broken," she said, without turning her face from the bed._

_I paled when she said that._

_"...Oh, it's bleeding, a lot."_

_My face went even paler as I yelped._

_"R-Ritsu...?"_

_She snapped her head to me "BOO! MY NOSE FELL OFF! !"_

_"KYAAA! !" I fell from the bed and landed on my butt while she sat up and laughed hard._

_After it finally registered into my head that she was just teasing me, I stood up and pounced her to the bed._

_We had a bit of wrestling there before we stopped because we got tired. I panted and looked up to meet the teasing face of Tainaka Ritsu, I was about to scold her for teasing me but she shut me up with her mouth, and then quickly, we forgot why we wrestled in the first place._

_...And in the end, we **'wrestled'**._

I cried harder, I clutched the pillow so tightly that it was about to get ripped apart.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

_"Good morning, Mio." _I opened my heavy eyelids when I heard the familiar voice, I widened my eyes when I saw a familiar face in front of me, but when I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision, it turned out that I was just imagining.

This time I tried so hard so I wouldn't cry, and fortunately I could get a hold of myself.

When I realized that it was already morning, I sat up on the bed, I looked down to see that I forgot to change my wet clothes, I shivered and immediately went to my bathroom for a quick warm bath.

There, at the bath, when the warm water touched my skin, I closed my eyes and a memory of her played in my head...

_I have a habit to hum some random song when I am taking a bath, but then my humming stopped abruptly when a hand was clamped on my mouth, I yelped and was about to elbowed the person behind me, but then that person let out a familiar giggle and held me close, thus calmed me down._

_"...Idiot," was what I said once she let go of my mouth, she laughed._

_I let out a sigh and snuggled myself in her embrace, I realized that being all naked and wet while hugging was feeling a bit weird, but it was still comfortable. Then after some while, I blinked in confusion, I let go of her embrace and then turned around to look at her, she gave me a questioning look._

_After another moment of staring, she acted all embarrassed and hid her private parts as she said, "Ah! Don't look at me you pervert!" Her so-called girly voice made my eye twitch._

_"I'm not looking at...urgh...your breasts are flat anyways."_

_"...Now that hurts, Mio..." I shrugged._

_"Anyways...when did you get tall?"_

_She blinked, tilted her head to the side, and then she looked at herself._

_"...Me? Tall?"_

_"Don't you realize that you're taller than me now?" She blinked again, she raised an eyebrow before she pinned me to the cold wall, I yelped a bit and looked at her in confusion, she stared at me for a few moment before her expression changed to an amused look._

_"Whoa...you're right...now when I pin you to the wall I stare down at you rather than stare up..." I fell silent, that was one weird way to find out about your height._

_"Anywaaays...Mio, want me to scrub your back?"_

_I blinked twice. "Sure, as long as your hands don't go further downwards..."_

_"...Oh crap, my plans got found out." I glared at her, she grinned._

A heavy sigh escaped my lips, I leaned my forehead on the wall. I bit my lower lip to stop it from trembling, but it was no use, although I still could control my emotion so that my tears didn't fell.

...Or had it fell without me realizing it?

I couldn't really tell the difference if I cried or not because of the water that was dripping all over my face. My hands were all pressing hardly to the wall, I let out a grunt before I push myself and stepped out of the shower.

Afterward, I grabbed the towel and dried myself, while I was drying myself, I walked towards my bedroom, still naked, to grab some clothes. But I stopped walking when I passed the kitchen, I glanced at it and remembered...

...There, was the last time I saw her.

_"...Mio."_

_I looked up from my food and looked at her with a questioning gaze, Ritsu scratched her cheek before saying, "Uhm...I know it's sudden but...can you go back to your parent's home, today?" The chopsticks fell from my hand, I looked at her with wide eyes._

_"Whoa, wait, don't take it in a wrong way...uhm, well, I have to go later, and, starting tonight, I will be home rarely...and I'm worried to leave you here all alone...especially knowing you're a scaredy-cat..."_

_"...Why?"_

_She grinned so brightly. "You'll see."_

_I frowned. "...Until when?"_

_"Hm...give me a week. So...can you?"_

_I narrowed my eyes. "Sure...but, why so sudden though?"_

_"Err...I can't help it, the situation IS so sudden..."_

_I didn't ask more, I already understood her, I knew that when she acted like this, she wanted to surprise me with something. But it made me confused, it was not my birthday, and it was not our anniversary either, so what was it that made her want to give me a surprise?_

_I watched her put down her chopsticks. "Alright, thanks for the food!" She stood up, walked towards me and then kissed my head before she whispered, "I have to go now, you be a good girl okay Mio? Call me immediately if there's any problem." I nodded and she smiled._

_When she was walking away, I called her, "...Ritsu." She turned back and looked at me with an eyebrow raised, I waved my hand, giving her a sign to approach me, and she obliged._

_Once she was close enough, I grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her down, I closed our gap with my lips pressing on hers a bit hard. I moved my lips a bit, and then she moved hers, she put her hand behind my head and pulled me closer, practically deepening the kiss, we savored the moment by kissing slowly, as gentle as we can, and only mouth to mouth without tongues playing a role._

_After a moment, we pulled apart, I gazed at her straight in the eye as I whispered, "...I'll see you in a week." She smiled and nodded._

_I let go of her collar, and she turned her back to me, but before she walked away, she turned back to me, bent down, and plant a small peck on my lips before she took her leave._

_I watched her go with a smile._

That, was our last kiss, and that was the last time I saw her smile, felt her warmth, and tasted her kisses.

I massaged my temples with my hand, and continued to walk towards my bedroom. At my room, I walked to the wardrobe and grabbed some clothes to wear. While I was wearing my clothes, the burned box on the nightstand caught my eyes, I walked to the bed and sat down before picking up the box from the nightstand. I observed the box a little bit, I wondered what was the inside of it, why it was found 'there' and why this box had anything to do with me.

I inhaled a bit before I opened it...only to make my eyes widen in shock.

A ring.

Inside the box was a ring.

My fingers carefully touched the ring before I lifted it up, I observed it and found the kanjis of two names engraved on the inside. It said, "Tainaka Ritsu and Akiyama Mio", thus made me fell more into a deep shock. I finally realized it, this ring, was no ordinary ring, it was a wedding ring.

It all made sense, back then, a week after the last time I saw her, Ritsu called me, she asked me to meet her at a high class restaurant that was on the top floor of a building. I thought that it was really weird for her to ask me to meet her in a fancy place, and said that I have to wear formal clothes.

I finally knew...

...Back then, Ritsu was about to propose to me.

Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to fall. My hand clenched the ring tightly and I brought my hand to my chest as tears finally made their ways to my cheeks and I could no longer hold my sobs back.

That one moment, I cursed God for taking her away from me.

* * *

Months later...I found myself finally getting a hold of myself, I finally could accept the reality, and tried to move on forward. I looked behind through my shoulder, I casted one last look to the room and smiled.

Ritsu worked really hard to get this apartment, she took a full-time job as a bartender at the cafe where the source of our first fight was, and not only that, she actually worked so hard that she was promoted to be the manager of the cafe, and all of her hard work was for me.

It was time to pay back for what she had done, it was my turn. I wanted to keep the apartment, for it was the place where everything happened, sad, anger, and happiness, this place was full of memorable memories, and I didn't want it to be forgotten.

Thus, I started to work very hard, just like her, so I could afford it to keep this place, since before, Ritsu and I worked together to keep this apartment. This apartment was quite expensive, even with both of us working with a very decent salary.

I stole a glance to my finger where there was a ring, then a sigh escaped my lips before I closed the door, locked it, and walked away.

I went to my work place on foot, since it was not that far from where I live. I stood there, with my eyes focused on the traffic light. Then my eyes wandered around, I saw many people around me looked like they were busy with something, some were happily talking on the phone, some kept on staring on their watch and seemed to be in a hurry, there were a group of high school students who have books on their hands, I assumed that maybe they were going to have an exam that day.

Sometimes I think to myself, that they look like they don't have any burden, or any sadness, they look so happy that I'm jealous of it. I might have accepted on what happened to Ritsu, but it didn't mean I could forget her, no, my feelings for her was getting stronger, not weaker or strayed.

Which was why right now I worked hard to keep what she left behind.

I blinked once I realized that the traffic light had changed, I inhaled and walked across the zebra cross, before looking at my watch to check the time.

"Man, better go home soon or grandpa will get worried," I heard a person who went past me.

I stopped my pace abruptly, I had my eyes widened like a saucer.

That voice...

I recognized that voice...it was the voice that I had been longing for so long...but that was impossible...

...impossible...

I turned around to the source of the voice, that voice came from a hooded person, I couldn't see that person clearly because of the mass of the crowds, but then, I did one thing that was beyond my consciousness.

"...Ritsu...?" I said that loud and clear that I was sure that the hooded person must've heard me, since that person was not that far from me.

What made me surprised was, that person stopped abruptly once I said that.

I stopped breathing.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I know, I'm very evil.**

**...*wears a rock protector* DUN THROW THOSE ROCKS ON YOUR HANDS TO ME! ! !**

**and anyways, YES, you read it right, TO BE CONTINUED, which mean, there will be the next chapter for this.**

**but well...and then that's that, I decided to make this one a two-shot.**

**I'll give you some bits of the next chap, well, it will be on a different POV, and there will be an explanation about WTF is going on in here, like, about Ritsu. AND of course, there will be the continuation about what happened next at that last scene up there, I won't left it hanging, dun worry XD**

**And again, THANK YOU GASIAN-CHUAN FOR DA BETAAAA~~! ! ! XD**

**Last note: FFFUUUUUUUUUUU ROMIO AND JULIETSU EPISODE IS LIKE A GOD! ! ! and I can't wait for next week's episode TO SEE DA PLAY! KYAAAAAAA~~~**


	2. The Brand New Days

**MEMORIES OF YOU, AND THE BRAND NEW DAYS**

**A K-ON! fanfic**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: Sequel to When A Heart Skips A Beat. Memories of You: "At a crosswalk, I heard a voice very similar to yours", Brand New Days: "A new miracle begins from here, a shining place, hey, once again, with you..."**

**Disclaimer: if I own it, I won't troll you too much like Kyoani and Kakifly...DAMMIT KYOANI AND KAKIFLY! MAKE MITSU CANON FOR GOD'S SAKE! !**

**A/N: whoa, it seemed that the last chapter made people think I'm a very evil troll... *shot* XDDDD**

**btw, YES YOU SEE IT RIGHT! It's M RATED! MMMMMMMM~~**

**I changed the rating for a reason...*ahem*...REASON. 8D**

**Oh and, thanks Gasian Gaond, mai beloved uke, for have beta-read this beautiful fic of mine. *shot*  
**

* * *

**_THE BRAND NEW DAYS_**

* * *

"Hnggh...no...not this one...not this one...dammit...where is it...?" I grumbled under my breath as I fixed my eyes on my laptop's monitor.

I was googling some stuff, some important stuff, but I couldn't find it yet.

A sigh escaped my lips, I rubbed my wide forehead and decided to shift my eyes to something else, thus, I looked at the ceiling. While I was looking at it, many thoughts went inside my head, like how many events both me and Mio went through. I smiled and looked around the room, my smile grew as I remember how I was able to bought this place.

Hard work, was one word that could sum it up. I couldn't help but grin stupidly when I remembered about something else, it was the fact that I became the temporary owner of the cafe I worked at because the owner went away for awhile, and that doubled my salary.

That, made me have something in mind, and that something, caused me to struggle with my laptop.

I planned on proposing to her.

I knew marriage was not something that was easy, or happy-go-lucky, it was about being together with the one you love for all eternity, while facing any obstacle together, and also not forgetting about facing the cruel world and merciless reality that would be set upon us once we said our vows.

But I was ready, I was ready to face them with Mio.

That was what put me here in front of my laptop, I was looking for a place that legalized same-sex marriage and the detailed procedure for it, and it was not easy to find it.

...Until a moment later.

"There it is!" I happily clicked on a link, without realizing that Mio was right behind me.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped in surprise and closed my laptop shut as I hurriedly grinned at her. "Uh...err...nothing!" I said nervously. I planned on surprising her about the fact that I was planning to propose to her, so I didn't want her to know about it yet, I mean like, duh.

She squinted her eyes, she approached me and stretched out her arms to the laptop. My eyes widened in horror and then I took the laptop away. She looked at me in confusion, I stuck out my tongue. She tried to grab the laptop away from me, thus I decided to run away, but then, she chased me.

I laughed and kept on running away, I heard her grunt. From her footsteps, I assumed that she ran faster. Then she finally caught me with her arms around me, I couldn't keep my balance and fell. Fortunately, we fell onto the bed, and so was the laptop.

"Owww...my nooosee..." I grimaced. It might be a soft bed, but I fell on to it face first, plus she was on my back, and therefore worsening the impact of the fall.

"S-sorry! Are you okay? ?"

"...I think my nose is broken," I said, without turning my face from the bed to hide my naughty smirk. I just could imagine that she paled when I said that.

I decided to tease her more, "...Oh, it's bleeding, a lot."

I bet that her face went even paler, since I heard her yelp.

"R-Ritsu...?"

I snapped my head to her. "BOO! MY NOSE FELL OFF! !"

"KYAAA! !" She fell from the bed and landed on the floor butt first. I sat up and laughed hard at her silly reaction, she really hadn't changed.

After awhile, she finally realized that I was just teasing her, and then I saw her standing up before pouncing me to the bed.

We had a bit of wrestling there before we stopped because we got tired. I let out a giggle and looked down to see Mio gasping for air, I fell silent right away when I saw her in that state. For me, when Mio was gasping for air, or sweating, she was very...inviting, it always made me want to just...just kiss her.

And I did, I knew she was about to scold me for teasing her, but I decided to shut her up with my mouth, she gasped. I moved my mouth slowly to get her response, once I got it, I got a little bit fiercer, I deepened the kiss and held her close to me.

Then, after a few moments, I decided to tease her yet again. I pulled back my lips while I knew she wanted more, she opened her eyes and squinted her eyes. I stuck my tongue out. Unexpectedly, she bit my tongue, I yelped in surprise, and in a girly voice.

She didn't bite it hard, but she really surprised me, before I could even recover from my shock, she pulled my tongue into her mouth rather forcibly. She then locked her eyes with mine and gave me a teasing look, I widened my eyes.

That, was a real turn on.

And then, everything snapped. We both got a bit rough after that, the way we kissed was different, we were running our tongue against each other as if to fight for a victory, we didn't close our eyes, we set our gaze on each other as if we were staring at our prey, I felt that my body was starting to get really hot, and bothered.

A few seconds later, we parted our lips. We both panted while our eyes were still on each other, I felt that my heart was pounding so fast, thanks to that action of hers. Then, she gave me a knowing look, I licked my lips unconsciously.

Just like that, and we forgot why we wrestled in the first place...and also, in the end, we 'wrestled'.

* * *

I groaned softly as I opened my eyes. My eyes shifted to an alarm clock and I grunted at it, I reached out to it and pressed the snooze button before I snuggled closer to the figure that held me tight in her embrace as if I were a body pillow.

Oh Mio and her habit of hugging things in her sleep.

My eyes couldn't leave her sleeping face, she looked so cute and innocent when she was sleeping. I lifted my hand and brushed a few strands of her hair from her face so I got to see her face clearer. I smiled and kissed her forehead ever so gently.

Seconds later, the alarm clock started to ring again, it seemed that when I stared at her, I lost the track of time, as if I was lost in her magnificent, beautiful sleeping expression.

I felt her shifted a bit before I met her beautiful gray eyes. "Good morning, Mio," I said softly as I kissed her lightly on the lips, then, my arm reached out to the alarm clock to press the off button.

"Mmm...g'mornin'..." She mumbled as she buried her face in my neck, I giggled at how cute her behavior was.

Then, after a few minutes later in silence and feeling each other's warm embrace, she sat up suddenly, I grunted when I lost my source of warmth, I looked up at her to see that she was looking around in panic, "Wh-what time is it? ?"

"Chill, you're not late for your work yet."

"B-But I have to be there early! ! I have something to do!" she said as she jumped out of the bed, she frantically searched for her clothes and wore them in a hurry.

I blinked when I realized something. "Mio, that's my panties."

She froze, then looked down, soon her face went into a deep shade of red. She groaned and hurriedly went to the bathroom, still wearing my panties, I couldn't help but laughed so hard while hitting the bed.

"Shut up! ! !" I heard her yell from the bathroom, it made me laugh harder.

My laugh subsided when my stomach grumbled, I scratched my head and got off of the bed before walking towards the kitchen, still naked. I grabbed an apron and wore it on top of my naked body, I let out a naughty smirk as I started to cook some omelet.

After I finished cooking it, and prepared it neatly on the table, I heard some footsteps, I smirked once again as I heard her said, "Hey, this smells good...Ritsu, are you making an ome-" I turned around and looked at her innocently.

I walked and approached her, "Please eat my omelet that is filled with my love, darling~...or would you rather have me instead~?" I said in a very girly, seductive voice. She widened her eyes as her cheeks reddened, and then soon after, my head was hit hardly by her knuckle.

"Wear some clothes you idiot! !"

I whined in pain, "Oww...but I wear an apron..." Then I got another hit on the head, and with that, I decided to stop teasing her and went to the bedroom to wear some clothes with my lips pursed in displeasure.

Later on, I sat down and stared at my handmade breakfast, fully clothed. We then ate the breakfast together as we talked about random stuff, but mostly financial, since we had to pay the rent soon and she was a bit worried. Inside, I was not that worried, now that my job was as a temporary owner, I had an even more decent salary, plus, even after estimating the money I needed for my plan on proposing her, which was to buy a ring, book a restaurant, and marry her overseas, it appeared that our resources would still be enough for living.

But, I understood why she was worried, since I never told her that I had become a temporary owner, I intended to surprise her about it.

"Hey, Ritsu." I gave her a questioning look as I chewed my food.

"Lately...aren't you being a bit too...guy-ish?" I raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look.

She scratched her cheek. "I mean...look at you now." I put my chopsticks down and stole a look at myself.

My mouth formed an 'o' in understanding, then I looked at her. "Well, you do know that I prefer pants right? But well...I gotta agree that lately I'm being a bit too guy-ish...must be because at my job, I wear male outfit...and I think now it s become my habit."

"Right...even after you became the manager at the cafe, you still wear the male outfit..."

"And you just dig it when I cross dress as a guy, especially when I'm wearing glasses." She choked on her food, I tried hard not to laugh.

She cleared her throat and looked at me in embarrassment. "...That's...not entirely true..." She looked down, I saw her ears went red. "I...I think when you wear something...girly...you look...pretty..."

"Like when I wear nothing but an apron earlier?"

She gave off a glare, I giggled.

Afterward, when our breakfast time had finished, she gave me some light kisses on the lips before she hurriedly went out to her work place, I smiled and went to do the dishes. My smile grew when I thought about how this situation made her look like the husband and I, the wife.

I didn't really prefer to be the wife, but I didn't mind it either.

Now that I mentioned it, it was time for me to do something about my plan to propose her. I had found the place and the whole information about same-sex marriage, now what I needed to do was finding a ring, and a place to propose her.

About the place to propose her, I have an idea of where it should be, the place was really fancy, plus it faced the sea, so it would be sort of drama-ish when I proposed her. Thus, all that was left was finding a ring, but before that, I had to work hard to get my payment.

So, I just had to work, find a ring, and propose her. I grinned in excitement at the thought, I couldn't wait for the moment to come.

My eyes stole a glance at the wall clock, I dried my wet hand and then walked to the living room, I sat on the sofa and my eyes wandered around to find if there was anything interesting to do before going to work. Then my eyes caught a sight of black boxes, where my drum set laid. My mind clicked, I smiled and stood up, I walked to the boxes, opened it and set up the drum.

Yep, drumming until work time arrived sounded good, I just hoped the neighbors wouldn't mind.

* * *

At night...I finally finished my job. I stretched my arms and yawned, being a temporary owner sure was not easy.

"Mio~ I'm hoomee~" I said tiredly as I went inside my apartment, I raised an eyebrow when there was no response, I put my bag down on some random table and went to look around.

Then, I heard a hum and sounds of a shower running, I smiled immediately when I heard her humming, even after all these years, her interest in music didn't subside.

A naughty thought hit my mind, I grinned mischievously and took off my clothes, once I was naked, I walked into the bathroom, very quietly, there, I saw a figure that I had always thought as a very sexy figure, which without a doubt, was Mio's figure. I threw my clothes to the laundry basket before I sneaked in to the shower, right behind her.

I clamped her mouth shut, stopping her hum abruptly. She yelped in surprise and her body shook in fear, I giggled and held her close, that made her body stop shaking and she calmed down almost immediately.

"...Idiot," was what she said once I let go of her mouth, I laughed.

She let out a sigh and snuggled herself in my embrace, I tightened the hug and pressed my cheek on her head, it was really comfortable this way. Then after a while, she let go of my embrace and then turned around to look at me, I shot her a questioning look.

But she kept on staring, from my head, to my toes. After that I acted all embarrassed and hid my private parts as I said, "Ah! Don't look at me you pervert!" with my oh-so-girly voice that never failed to made her eye twitch.

Am I really that weird when I act a bit more like a girl?

"I'm not looking at...urgh...your breasts are flat anyways."

This time it was my eye that twitched. "...Now that hurts, Mio..." She shrugged, as if that was nothing, damn her and her huge boobs.

"Anyways...when did you get tall?"

I blinked at what she said, I tilted my head to the side, and then I looked at myself.

"...Me? Tall?"

"Don't you realize that you're taller than me now?" I blinked again, I wondered if I really got taller.

I raised an eyebrow as a thought appeared in my head. I pinned her to the wall, which made her yelped a bit, she looked at me in confusion, I stared at her for a few moment, I looked at her from top to bottom, my expression changed to an amused look when I realized that there was something different about it.

"Whoa...you're right...now when I pin you to the wall I stare down at you rather than stare up..." Yep, that what was different. I remembered that before, when I pinned her like this, it felt a bit awkward because she was taller than me, and I felt really short...but now, it was no longer like that.

"Anywaaays...Mio, want me to scrub your back?"

She blinked twice. "Sure, as long as your hands won't go further downwards..."

"...Oh crap, my plans got found out." She glared at me, I just gave off a grin.

I saw her grab the shampoo, poured it over my head and started to wash my hair, it made me smile. While she was washing my hair, I grabbed the soap, poured it all over her body, which made her flinch a bit. I smirked as I started to wash her body, gently, and used it as a chance to touch her here and there, at places which reddened her cheeks, and caused her hands to pull my hair as if she wanted to tear it.

I received another glare, I laughed and said, "Well, you only told me to not go further downwards~" She huffed and pulled my hair harder.

"Ouch...! Hey-hey, it's not like you don't like this!" I said as I groped her breasts, it resulted in a very cute yelp from her.

And then after that, I got a hit on the head, my poor head. I stopped groping her and continued to wash her body, "...Turn around." I said, she then turned around before I started to wash her back.

Her back was really sexy, was what inside my head. I washed her back while my eyes wandered around her back, it was very smooth. Seeing her like this was really not good for health...on second thought, for me it was good for health, or more like, for my eyes.

And...it resulted in something called desire.

My arms sneaked around her and pulled her really close to me, while my hands were still busy washing her body. I had my lips on her wet neck, she took a sharp breath as I gave her some light kisses on it.

I kept my lips busy with her neck as my hands started to get naughty, they went up to her breasts and gently caressed them, I heard a whimper escaped her lips, I took a deep breath as I started to feel hot all over, when my fingers played with her nipples, she let out a soft moan, only to made me went even wilder.

Unfortunately, she grabbed my hands, took them off of her and then she turned around, I could see her face was flushing, but she glared, only to made her look more inviting than ever. But then, her hand grabbed the soap and pour it all over my body, she huffed and started to wash my body, I snickered.

When she had her hands on me, rubbing, and touching, it was a real turn on for me, I felt my heart beat faster as my face started to flush. She seemed to realize what I felt, she stopped for awhile to stare at me, and moments later, she let out a sigh, which sounded like a sigh of defeat.

At that, I turned on the shower and pinned her to the wall, I stared at her straight in the eye as I brought my forehead to hers. I lifted my hand to her cheek, I caressed it as I brought my face closer to her that our nose was touching. Her arms sneaked around my neck before I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers softly. The way I kissed her at first was soft and gentle, but I started to get fierce midway, I kissed her hungrily, as if we hadn't kissed for months.

I was satisfied by the way she retaliated to my kisses, she deepened the kiss with her hands curled in my hair and she pulled my head. My tongue ran across her lips and she parted her mouth willingly, I slid my tongue in and tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss even more and so that I could taste every corner of her mouth.

She greeted my hungry tongue with hers, then they danced around fluidly, it made my breathing go faster. It was too bad that she pulled back, I opened my eyes to meet a pair of eyes that was filled with so much passion and desire, so much that I felt like got sucked in the way she gazed at me.

"...Take me..." Was what I heard, a hoarse, out-of-breath voice that came out from her lips.

After that, I was like a hungry lion that had found its prey. I gave her rough kisses on the lips before I started to give her hot kisses to her neck and went downwards to her breast. I gave a small flick on her nipples with my tongue, and her body shook a bit, then I gave her a full lick on it before I kissed it as if that were her mouth, she let out a moan of pleasure that only I was allowed to hear it.

My hair was pulled a bit hard when I bit it, I groaned at it, she caught my message and then loosened her grip. I released my lips from her nipple and traced some kisses upward to her neck, she let out a groan and she pushed me to the wall, now the roles were reversed.

I purred, she blushed in embarrassment, but before long, the embarrassed face changed into a solemn one, she smiled at me ever so sweetly that it made my heart skip a beat, her arms sneaked around my neck and pulled me to her embrace, I hugged her back.

"...I love you..." she whispered.

I smiled and whispered back to her, "...I love you too, Mio." And then we savored the moment in silence.

But later on, she broke it as she said, "Should we...move to the bed?"

"We...should try something new, right?"

I pulled back, to meet a naughty expression of Akiyama Mio that was quite a rare sight, I smirked at her expression, but at that moment when she had her hands work their ways downwards, I widened my eyes in realization.

...I forgot that Mio was an expert in 'rubbing', I dunno if I should thank Elizabeth or not.

The last thing I remember that night, was how good her hands were that I couldn't control my voice and my mind was lost in ecstasy.

* * *

I was deep in thought, I realized that lately I almost always got home at 3 AM, if not more, and that pissed Mio a little bit, I couldn't tell her the reason, since I still kept silent about my real job that made me couldn't go home in time, I worked really hard at my work that I lost track of time, I really wanted the money after all, so that I could propose to her properly.

My eyes wandered at the figure on the bed, that figure looked really lonely when she lied on the bed alone like that. I sat down on the edge of the bed, my eyes still didn't leave her back, I reached out my hand and caressed her head gently.

"Late again?" I almost jumped when I heard her said that.

Mio turned around, I looked at her guiltily, I was about to said something when she held my hand and she shook her head, "Enough, just come here and sleep with me, Ritsu...I'm lonely...and scared..."

Without hesitation, I lied down next to her and pulled her tightly in my embrace, I felt how her body was trembling, how she was really longing for my embrace. I whispered to her how sorry I was for a few times, she just said that it was okay while I knew that it was not okay, I know that she was still the scaredy-cat Mio, she must've been curling into a ball under the cover every time I got home late, since she was still afraid of the darkness, and even if with the lights on, she was still afraid of being alone.

Then, I whispered softly about that now I'm here and she could just go to sleep to her ear to comfort her, she had her arms around me and pulled me closer, encouraging me to go on, thus I did. I kept whispering to her in a soothing voice until I heard her breathing went calm and steady.

I didn't care that I still had my work clothes on, I didn't want to leave Mio in this state. That was when I had an idea in mind, I was really busy with my work, and soon there would be times where I wouldn't even come home.

That was it, I had to talk to her about it, I really didn't want to see her like this anymore.

In the next morning, I found myself alone on the bed, I turned off the alarm before I looked around, I wondered about where Mio was, then my mind clicked when I smelled something, I decided to rush to the bathroom to take a bath and prepare myself for my work before I went to the kitchen. There, I saw Mio was preparing the table for breakfast.

"Morning, Mio."

She turned around and gave off a smile, "Good morning, I m almost done preparing our breakfast, just sit down." I sat down and stared at her, I smiled when I watched her working hard preparing our breakfast, she really looked like she was already my wife, I smiled wider at the thought.

After she have finished prepare our breakfast, she sat down, and we ate the breakfast together, but then, last night's issue came in my mind, "...Mio." I called her.

She looked up from her food and looked at me with a questioning gaze, I scratched her cheek before saying, "Uhm...I know it's sudden but...can you go back to your parent's home, today?" The chopsticks fell from her hand, she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Whoa, wait, don't take it in a wrong way...uhm, well, I have to go later, and, starting tonight, I will rarely be at home...and I'm worried to leave you here all alone...especially knowing you're a scaredy-cat..."

"...Why?" Because I wanted to work very hard so I could propose to you, that was why.

Of course, I didn't say that.

I grinned so brightly to assure her that everything would be okay. "You'll see."

I saw her eyebrows furrowed. "...Until when?"

"Hm...give me a week. So...can you?"

And then her eyes narrowed. "Sure...but, why so sudden though?"

"Err...I can't help it, the situation IS so sudden..."

After that, she went silent, she must be really curious as to why I suddenly requested her like that.

I put down my chopsticks. "Alright, thanks for the food!" I stood up, walked towards her and then kissed her head before I whispered, "I have to go now, you be a good girl okay Mio? Call me immediately if there's any problem." She gave me a nod and smiled.

When I was walking away, I heard her call my name, "...Ritsu." I turned back and looked at her with an eyebrow raised, I saw her waving her hand, giving me a sign to approach her, I obliged to her wishes and walked to her while wondering what was it about.

I didn't see it coming, when I was close enough, she grabbed my collar and pulled me down, her lips pressing on me a bit hard. I felt her moved her lips a bit, and then I decided to retaliate against her kisses, I put my hand behind her head and pulled her closer.

The way we kissed was very slow, as gentle as we could, plus, it was only a mouth to mouth without any naughty tongues to tease each other.

After we pulled apart, she gazed at me straight in the eye as she whispered, "...I'll see you in a week." I smiled and nodded. In a week, you would become my fiancee, Mio.

She let go of my collar, and I turned my back to walk away, but then, I decided to turned back, bent down, and planted a small peck on her lips before I took my leave.

I smiled to myself, I couldn't wait for next week to come.

* * *

Day after day passed with me working so hard I felt like my back was about to break. I stretched my arms and looked at the sky that slowly turned into a darker orange, then I shoved out my phone when I felt it vibrated, I read the message that Mio sent to me.

_**Ritsu, why should we meet at a restaurant? And why formal clothes?**_

I grinned as I typed a reply before I sent it to her.

_**Because you look beautiful in a dress.**_

Seconds later, I giggled at her reply._** ...You idiot.**_

I looked up to a building, it was a very sophisticated looking building, I looked down at my clothes, or rather, tux, and then I touched my bangs that fell freely on my forehead, I must be look like a hot guy. Then, I went inside the building, sweats made their ways from my forehead to my chin, it was not because the temperature was hot, but because of how nervous I was.

When I heard a 'ding', I walked out of the elevator and went to the receptionist. Then, a waitress lead me to a table I had reserved, where I could saw the sea at the outside. I sat there and gazed at the sea, it looked so beautiful with the sun setting down and its light reflected on the water.

The sea looked as dazzling as Mio, this was indeed the perfect place to propose to her. I took out a dark blue box, I opened it and observed the ring, it had our names on it. This ring soon would be on Mio's ring finger, and this ring would be the sign that she would be mine, forever.

I smiled before I closed the box.

Suddenly, the lights went out, I widened my eyes and stood up, I looked around in confusion. I heard murmurs from the other customers, some were complaining to the waiter, some just ignored the situation.

But a man that barged out from the kitchen caused the people to panic, "FIRE! GET OUTTA HERE! ! ! !" At that, I widened my eyes in shock, I started to panic, and the costumers ran out to the exit immediately.

I heard him yell again. "Hurry! ! There will be an ex- -" before he finished the sentence, there was a very loud sound and my eyes were blinded with something that was really bright.

At that moment, I felt my body thrown away due to the impact, my back hit the window so hard that it broke, I yelled in pain as I felt myself fell down freely, my eyes caught a sight of a building that was in fire.

Everything was like a slow motion.

I saw there was another explosion, and a lot of the building material got blown out, some even went to my way. I looked at my hands, they were empty, the box fell from my hands, the box that was supposed to be the one that would bring us together, forever.

The sound of the winds around me was like they were screeching when I fell, I closed my eyes as tears were streaking out of my eyes.

"Mio..." I whispered the name one last time, before I felt my body crash the ground hard, and then there was a loud, splashing sound.

Down there, I felt very cold, and at that one second, I felt like I was saved, before I realized that the sea was too shallow, thus my head hit the rock at the bottom of the water.

It was the end.

* * *

_"Mio! Let's go check out clubs!"_

I heard...voices...

_"I recognize your footsteps..."_

Who...was it..? That...sounded like me...

_"Stay with me until I fall asleep!"_

_"I love you, Mio."_

_"Happy birthday, Mio."_

Who...was Mio...?

_"Enough, just come here and sleep with me, Ritsu."_

I gasped and opened my eyes, then a headache hit me immediately, I cringed in pain, after some moments trying to endure the pain, I sat up and looked around, then, I saw an old man, probably around early sixties, approached me and sat down next to me.

"Hey, don't move, you're hurt pretty bad." I heard him said as he pushed me down to the bed.

"W-Wha...?"

"What's your name?" He asked.

I fell silent, when he asked me that, I couldn't find myself an answer for it, he seemed to realize that I couldn't answer, he rubbed his temples. "Never mind...just lie there until you feel better..."

I laid there and went into a deep thought...

...Who am I?

"Uhm...sir..."

He looked at me questioningly. "Yes..?"

"Do you...happen to know...who I am?"

He shifted his eyes away for a bit before he shook his head. "...I found you at the shore."

Shore? Why would I be at the shore?

...I couldn't remember a thing...

The old man patted my shoulder, I looked at him, he pointed at the bowl he held that seemed to be filled with porridge. "Can you sit up now?" I gave off a smile and sat up slowly, I still felt a little dizzy, but it was better than when I just woke up.

My hands went up to touch my head, I felt a fabric of cloth around it, it seemed that my head was injured. I looked at the old man and took the bowl, I stared at it for a moment before I started to eat it, it was really delicious.

"...My name's Seta Souji."

I stopped eating. "...eh? Uhm...nice to meet you...I'm..." I couldn't finish the sentence, I just didn't know what my name was, I rubbed my temples, then, a thought suddenly came in my mind.

"I'm uhh...c-call me...Ritsu..." I didn't know whose name was that, but I remember that name from my dream, I heard a girl who was...I assumed, called Mio in my dream said that name.

He stared at me, then he nodded, I shot him a confused gaze before I continued eating on my food. I saw grandpa Souji stood up and walked to a wardrobe, he stared at a picture on top of it for a couple of seconds before he bowed down at it and whispered a good morning ever so gently.

I was amused, I stared at grandpa's retreating back before I decided to took a peek at the picture out of curiosity, but unfortunately, when I tried to stand, I couldn't, my body felt so powerless that I couldn't stand at all.

Thus, I just sat there in silent, to brush away the boredom, I stole a look at the room I was in. It was quite old, and small, I concluded that I was in a house of a very small family. I groaned and tried to stand again, this time I could stand, but I had to support myself with the wall.

Then, I walked slowly to the wardrobe, when I reached it, I took a peek at a picture, it looked very old, it was a picture of a male student in a gakuran who I assumed to be grandpa Souji, and a female student who wore that same gakuran, I knew that she was a female right off the bat because I saw her chest was...quite endowed. But it made me wonder as to why she wore a male uniform.

"Naoto didn't like to be a girl." I yelped in surprise and turned around to see that grandpa Souji was standing behind me with a blank look.

"She almost never wore girl clothes unless I pushed her." He continued as he stared at the picture, then he mumbled, "She was beautiful no matter in which outfit she was...and she...looked a bit like you, young woman."

I raised an eyebrow, then he pointed at the clothes on the table that looked like a tux. "You wear male clothes too." Unfortunately, I couldn't even remember what kind of clothes I preferred.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

He fell silent, I felt like I had touched a matter when I shouldn't, I shook my head and told him never mind as I stared at the picture again. I decided to not bring the matter up anymore, since I could guess what happened to this Naoto person.

Grandpa used past tense.

"Ritsu-kun, can you walk properly now?" I looked at him and nodded, then I gave off a questioning stare.

"Do you want to sit at the terrace outside to get some fresh air?"

"Sure."

And then there, at the terrace, I felt how soothing the breeze was, my eyes shifted to the scenery of the sea in front of me. I was thinking that there, at the shore, was where grandpa Souji found me, all unconscious, with injured head, and dressed in a tux.

What happened? Why was I at the shore? Why with an injured head? Why a tux?

So many questions were running inside my head, and they were all unanswered. Thinking about it made my head stricken with another headache, I groaned softly as I rubbed my temples, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Stop thinking, it'll just give you a headache." I stole a glance at Grandpa, and then he continued. "...It'll come back in time, just stop thinking, young woman."

"If it won't?"

There was a deafening silence before grandpa spoke again. "Make a new memory then, Ritsu-kun."

A small chuckle came out from him, and then I fixed my eyes back to the breathtaking scenery of the sea.

Maybe grandpa Souji was right.

I let out a sigh, my eyes were still locked on the sea, the breeze was still caressing my skin ever so gently. I leaned my back to the chair, my eyes started to feel heavy, I knew that it was not that long ago since I woke up, but somehow I felt like sleeping again.

My eyes closed shut.

* * *

I felt a gentle caress on my cheek before I felt something pressing against my lips for a few moments, the dark scene that blinded my eyes started to disperse. There, I saw a black-haired girl, a tender smile was attached on her lips, but it was weird, for I couldn't see the face clearly, it was all blurry.

She leaned in, and I could feel that she was somehow embarrassed, because she was a bit hesitant. I felt my lips moved, but nothing came out of my mouth, and then she leaned in closer, pressing her lips on mine yet again, before she parted and got off of me, my eyes watched her figure walked away, and there, I saw her pressed a light switch, which turn the room I was in into a calming darkness.

I saw a glimpse of the raven-haired girl figure walked towards me, and then she pinned me down to the bed again, I felt my lips curled into a gentle smile, my hand raised up to her cheek and caressed it.

While I was caressing her cheek, the deafening moments were broken when I heard a low, almost audible voice, came from the girl on top of me.

_"...Omedeto, Ritsu..."_

Suddenly, the scene changed.

The hand that was just on the raven-haired girl's cheek, became two hands that reached for the empty air, again, there was only a deafening silence. I felt my eyes were all watery, and I saw there was a fire in front of me, or more like, a building that was on fire.

Again, I felt my lips moved, but nothing came out of it, before I felt my body crashed into the water.

And everything went black.

I gasped and opened my eyes, I felt my heart beat went faster and my breath went ragged, it took me a whole minute to register on what just happened.

A dream.

The same dream that I had for days, if not weeks.

I heard the door of my room slid open, "Ritsu-kun...? Are you alright?" I casted my eyes on the source of the voice, to find the figure of grandpa Souji who had a worried expression on his face.

"Y-Yeah...I'm okay grand- -ugh...!" Suddenly, I felt like my head was being split open, I grunted in pain and clutched the bandage on my head, I heard some footsteps before I felt my body was being lifted a little bit.

"Good gracious...!" I heard grandpa said before he lifted my body higher and forced me into a sitting position.

"Wh-What is it grandpa...?" I grumbled, still clutching the bandage.

"Well..." He paused for a bit. "...It seems that your wounds opened up, again."

"Again...?" I touched the back of my head, it felt a bit slimy, and when I brought my hand to my face, I saw there were stains of blood, I cringed at the sight.

There was a sigh. "This s been happening for quite some time now...oh well, I'll treat your wound again, can you wait in the living room? I need to put the futon in the laundry basket." I gave off a nod and stood up, then I walked out of the room, I went to the kitchen to wash my hand that was stained by my own blood.

When I walked to the living room, I saw grandpa preparing the equipments to treat my wound. Then I sat at the sofa, and he took off my bandage carefully, I grimaced a bit at the pain that struck me when he took it off, and then, he started to treat my wounds.

I was in silence, something was bothering me, I had a question that I had always wanted to ask to him. "Grandpa...say...why...don't you just bring me to the hospital or something?"

I felt grandpa Souji stiffened a bit. "I don't have the money for it..."

I fell silent, somehow, I was not satisfied with that answer, I tried to lure another answer out of him. "...Then why not just took me to the police station so I could find my family?"

No answer, he didn't say anything, he was only treating my head in silence.

"Done." He said all of a sudden, then he tidied up the equipments, hurriedly, before he walked away. He didn't even answer my question, nor did he stare at me, he walked away from me and my question, just like that.

"Wait..! Grand- -" He stopped, he turned his head and gave me a blank look, it was just a blank look, but it made me couldn't bring out my voice, my sentence was stopped just by his blank look.

It was cold.

And no words could escape my mouth, I could only watch him turn his head back, and slowly walk away. There was definitely something weird about grandpa Souji, and with me was still having curiosity, I decided to confront him again, I stood up and walked toward a direction where his figure disappeared.

When I found him, I had an eyebrow raised, there at his room I found him just finished changing his clothes. It was weird, because his clothes were very...formal.

"Grandpa...? Where are you gonna go?"

"Work," was his simple answer.

I raised my eyebrow higher, now that he mentioned it, he never told me about his work, and wasn't he too old to work?

"Oh, that reminds me, Ritsu-kun, do you want to get a part-time job? Go outside and do some work. It s good for refreshing..."

"What kind of work?"

"You know the ramen restaurant that we frequently visit right? A friend of mine who owns it is in the need for part-timers, are you interested?"

I could use this opportunity to walk around, with that in mind, I nodded. "Okay, you could go to her today if you want to...and this," He gave me a key, I stared at it in confusion. "This is the duplicate key for this house...well, once I have a job, I'll be rarely home, so..."

_"I have to go later, and, starting tonight, I will be home rarely...and I'm worried to leave you here all alone...especially knowing you're a scaredy-cat..."_

I grimaced, I felt like I just heard a voice inside my head, I blinked my eyes twice, I dunno why, but somehow I felt a deja vu.

"Ugh...uhm...So, from now on you'll be rarely home?" I received a nod.

"You can ask the owner of the ramen restaurant to help you if anything happens." He chuckled a bit. "Well, now let this old man work." And then he took his leave.

And I still didn't get any answer, there were only more and more questions running through my head. Grandpa Souji was just too mysterious, and to me, he was a bit of a suspicious person, I didn't mean to thought about bad things about the one who saved my life, but I just...couldn't comprehend with his way of thinking that was just complicated.

I felt that the way he acted, or talk, could manipulate the situation easily, like just now, without me had a chance to say anything about my anxiousness, he could divert the situation completely, from his blank look that he gave me- -which turned into an awkward situation- -into a light hearted chat about part-time work.

Who was he, really?

A sigh, and I decided to stop thinking about it, because it made my head felt like it was being twisted. I scratched my cheek for a bit before I bent down to wear my shoe which grandpa bought for me. I thought that, to make me stop thinking so deeply about it, I could just did the part-time job today. Grandpa was right, going outside and doing some work might be just good for refreshing.

I locked the house, and brought my feet across the road, I stared blankly at the road and walked toward where a ramen restaurant that grandpa and I frequently visited was.

My hand reached out for the wooden sliding door and opened it slowly.

"Oh, it's that old man's kid whom he s looking after," was the greeting that I got once I walked in the restaurant.

"Ah, hello Satonaka-san." I bowed at the owner of the voice, which was a woman with brown short hair.

"Didn't I ever tell you to just call me Chie? I'm not that much older than you!"

Indeed, Satonaka Chie-san was not that much older than me, she was only in her late 20s, but yet she could own a restaurant, which was incredibly mysterious to me. The restaurant was not a fancy one, but it was famous in this area for its delicious ramen.

I sat on a stool, "Err...okay then, Chie-san." And Chie-san gave off a grin, then I landed my eyes on a...

Black haired woman.

Now that I mentioned it, Amagi Yukiko-san, who was Chie-san's best friend and was the chef for this restaurant, looked a bit like the girl in my dream, because they have the same hairstyle, but the one in my dream didn't wear any hair band, unlike Amagi-san who always wore a red headband.

"So, Ricchan, whaddya want today hm? Ramen with pork beef?" asked the owner.

I shook my head. "Uhm...no, I came because grandpa told me that you're in need for part-timers..." I saw Chie-san's expression changed, she had a surprised look at first, before it changed into a happy, goofy look.

The owner glomped the black haired woman from behind, "Yukiko! We finally got a part-timer! Yeaahhh~! !"

Amagi-san sighed. "I know, can you please stop hugging me? I'm cooking the ramen here, she said, a bit cold there.

"Ehhhh...you're cold Yukiko..." The owner pursed her lower lip.

It was as if I was stricken by a lightning, I realized that I this scene felt familiar, TOO familiar. I felt like I ever did something like this, it was a huge d j vu for me. Could it be because of the fragments of my memories that I felt that way?

"Alright! Hey Ricchan, c'mere and help me lift some stuffs!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

And that was the start, the start of my part-time job, and the start where I could feel the trails of my lost memories, and I inwardly thanked grandpa for his suggestion to get a part-time job here.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, after I finished my part-time job, I sat there in the restaurant with a flushed face, and my eyes widened in shock.

I just saw what I shouldn't saw.

I never knew that Chie-san and Amagi-san were not exactly...best friends.

Chie-san and Amagi-san were...kissing, they kissed at the back of the restaurant, and I accidentally saw that, fortunately, the couple didn't see me. I still couldn't believe what I just saw, I mean, they both were girls! How could girls...

No, for some reason, two girls kissing didn't sound weird to me. In fact, I had this weird feeling to support them, as if I was in the same boat as them.

...Wait...

That dream, the dream that I still had whenever I fell asleep, wasn't the girl in my dream kissed me? So that means, I was the same as Chie-san and Amagi-san?

I felt my sight blanked out for a moment, instead there was a scene in front of me, and it looked like...a music room, for there were a set of drum, a keyboard, two guitars, and a bass.

My eyes locked to a pair of grey eyes which gazed at me with a tender look. She smiled at me. "You want me to return the favor?" I could hear her voice as clear as day.

"Wha- - ?" And then I felt a warm sensation over my lips, the figure in front of me had closed the distance between us.

That warm sensation...that what I was longing for...

I gasped as I woke up from my trance. Again, the fragments of my memories appeared. I jerked my head up, stood up, and ran out of the restaurant. I brought my feet toward the bus stop. These fragments of my memories were still fresh in my head, I could feel the trail of it, which was why I ran, I trusted my instinct and ran to follow the trail of my memories.

Every pace I took, my legs brought me to the bus stop faster. Once I had arrived to the bus stop, I saw a bus parked over there as if it waited for me, I ran into it.

It was weird, but somehow, I knew where my destination was, I went there without hesitation.

Later on, in a half an hour or so, there I was, standing in front of a building which I recognize as a school, in my mind, I thought about how this school might be once my school. I took a deep and fixed my eyes to it.

Yeah, there was indeed this nostalgic feeling when I gazed at the building.

While I gazed at it, I didn't realize that there was someone heading my way in a hurry, I kept on gazing at the building until that person bumped to me accidentally, I was taken aback, fortunately I didn't fell.

My eyes shifted from the building to the person that just bumped to me, she was a woman with a long brown hair and wore a pair of glasses. She seemed to be the teacher of this school.

"Ah, wha- -" She stopped dead once she laid her eyes on me.

I was panicking a bit, I thought that this woman would scold me, because I must look like a creep for staring at an all-girls school, plus, I wore a male clothes, which was Naoto-san's, or grandpa's late wife clothes that fitted me perfectly.

Wait, how did I know that this school was an all-girls school?

I gazed back at the woman in front of me, she had her eyes widened and she showed a very shocked expression as if she just saw a ghost.

"Ri...Ricchan?"

I was taken aback. How did she know my name?

"Wh-What?"

There was this sad expression across her face before she shook her head, "Ah...I apologize, I mistook you as someone, sir." She bowed. "Excuse me." And off she went. I could only turn my head to her as I saw her went off in a hurry, I had this feeling that I knew her.

Dammit, I should've talked to her more, she could be a relative of mine or something, since she just called my name so casually. I scratched my head and sighed, and then I giggled a bit when I remembered that the woman called me 'sir'.

Just like that, and I started to get the trail of my lost memories, and then after that I went home, feeling satisfied.

At home, I stared at the empty house, grandpa Souji was indeed rarely home, but he occasionally came back to check on me, so I was always alone ever since grandpa got a job...whatever his job was, and whenever I was in a bit of trouble, like when the wounds opened up again, I went to the restaurant and asked Chie-san's or Amagi-san's help.

Afterward, I walked to my room to take a rest, these memories that started to resurface caused me to have a headache.

I took out a futon and then laid on it, once my back touched the soft mattress, I let out a contented sigh.

Today was really tiring, but I bet tomorrow, and the next day, would get even more tiring, for I decided to chase the trail of my memories more.

I closed my eyes, couldn't wait for the brand new days.

* * *

Few months later, in a morning where I didn't have any part-time job, I gazed the school from far away with a scowl.

After my first time visited this school, I knew that I decided to chase the trail of my memories more, but somehow, every time I went to this school, I couldn't find any courage to go in, so in the end, I could only stare at the building until I decided to go home.

And that ended up the school thought I was a pervert, and then they made the security stand outside the gate. I had been waiting for the chance to go in, but even after months, I couldn't find that chance, damn me and my cowardice.

My palms covered my face, I sighed deeply to it before I moved my legs away from that school to go home when I remembered that today grandpa would come back home earlier. I decided to go home on foot, I thought that I could use that chance to stroll around and see if I could find any other trail of my memories besides the school.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I waited for the traffic light to change, I brought the hood of my jacket over my head, and at the same time, the light turned green, then I moved my foot to walk across the zebra cross.

"Man, better go home soon or grandpa will get worried," I muttered.

I passed a black haired woman.

Soon after, I heard a voice, a very familiar voice. "...Ritsu...?"

My foot stopped into a halt almost immediately, and then I slowly turned my head to the source of the voice. It felt like I was back into that dream that had been repeated in my mind for months, there I saw a very familiar black haired girl stood right in front of me, she had her eyes widened in total shock.

Then, I gasped when I realized the traffic light had changed, without any further thought, I ran to her, grabbed her wrist and then ran to the sidewalk before the cars passed us by in high speed, I sighed in relief.

The girl still had her eyes on me, she looked like she couldn't believe what she saw.

I smiled, could she really be the one from my dream?

I had to try it, I had to say that girl from my dream's name, I wanted to know if it was really her.

But before I could say anything, she hugged me, really tight, and I heard a sob came from her. "Y-You're...You're Ritsu...r-right...?" I didn't know why, but I couldn't find my voice for a moment, I couldn't answer her for I myself was not sure if my name really was Ritsu.

The people around only casted some glances on us, they must be wondering as to why the girl in my arms were crying so hard and was hugging me tightly. I felt really uncomfortable like this, I stared at the girl in my arms, I knew I couldn't just leave her like this, for she looked so weak right now.

"...Are you alright? Is your house nearby?" I asked.

She looked up, her expression changed into a pained look before she nodded. "Okay, I'll take you to there." She nodded again and we walked together toward her home, with her leading the way.

Right when we arrived, I stared in disbelief. This apartment, I swore I felt like I ever went here, it felt too familiar, as if the apartment was indeed my home.

"Come in." I heard a soft voice said, I gave her a nod and walked in hesitantly.

Afterward, I sat in the living room, I was waiting for the raven-haired girl to come back from the kitchen. After she came back, she had two glasses of some drink, when she sat down, she offered me the drink, right then I saw something shiny on her ring finger, but I ignored it and I took the glass and took a sip from it before I put it down on the table, I was quite thirsty.

"I'm...sorry I acted that way earlier."

I looked up at her. "...Eh?"

"I...rudely called you, mistook you as someone else, and had you walked me home like this...for that, I apologize, sir." I twitched my eye when I heard her called me 'sir'.

"No, it's alright, and don't call me 'sir', I'm a female you know?" She widened her eyes, and soon tears filled her eyes up again, but this time, she tried so hard not to cry.

"I-I'm sorry...I just couldn't..." she sobbed. "You...You really look like her..."

"Who? Ritsu?" She nodded hesitantly as she wiped her eyes desperately.

I took off the hood of my jacket, I rubbed the bandage that was still wrapped around my head. _'You know, I think I might be her, for you always appeared in my dream, and your name, your figure, your eyes, were what running inside my head when I lost my memories.'_

Somehow, those words couldn't come out, I was hesitant.

Indeed, she was exactly like the girl inside my dream, and she called me Ritsu, I was sure that I was in the right track.

When I glanced at her, the doorbell rang, so it eased the tension between us, I saw her wipe her tears dry completely before she stood up and walked toward the front door.

I heard the front door was being opened, I perked my ears when I heard a very familiar rough voice.

"Ah, are you Akiyama Mio-san? My name is Seta Souji...I'm a detective."

My eyes were wide, I stood up before I ran to the front door in instinct.

It couldn't be...

"Grandpa? ?" I yelled when I saw the familiar face of grandpa Souji.

Then, his expression changed into a shocked one, as if saying 'What are you doing here? ?'. I squinted my eyes at him, so he knew about Mio? ? Did he actually know who I really am? ?

"I...I see that you are currently busy Akiyama-san...i...if you please excuse me. " And he took his leave hurriedly, I was about to call out to him, but I decided not to, I looked at the very confused raven-haired girl.

"Mio, I...I'll come back later tonight, after I confirmed something with grandpa Souji." I wore my shoes in a hurry, and took my leave, without even hearing her reply, I just left her there dumbfounded, probably due to the fact that I actually called her by the name that had been haunting in my dream.

I needed to settle this, I felt that grandpa know something about me!

* * *

I panted, I stared sharply at the old man in front of me who was facing the front of our house.

"Grandpa! What was that? ?"

"...What was what?"

"...stop acting like you don't know anything! You actually know who I am right? ? I already felt suspicious at you when I realized you never report me to the police or something! And now you appeared in front of a girl who always appeared in my dream, a dream that is actually the fragment of my memories! Just who are you exactly grandpa! ?"

He was silent for a moment, before I heard him said, "Your name is Tainaka Ritsu, you are the drummer of a band called Houkago Tea Time, you moved in with a girl named Akiyama Mio, and then recently, you had an accident, when you went to a restaurant at a building, the building caught on fire, you got blown off from the building due to an explosion, and fell into the sea, but because it was too shallow, you hit your head on the rocks at the bottom of the sea, causing an amnesia."

A sigh escaped his lips. "...Is what I, Seta Souji, a detective, could conclude when I did an investigation on your incident with the police." He continued, I was in shock, so he really did know about me.

"Then...then why didn't you just tell me? ?"

He looked at me, his mouth curled into a bitter smile. "Didn't I...ever tell you that you look like my late wife? I...I'm sorry." Right then, I felt my anger dispersed.

I understood immediately, I knew that grandpa loved his late wife so much, in fact, it might be a little bit too much that he did this. A sigh escaped my lips, I took some few steps closer to him.

"Grandpa, even if what you did, which is hiding my real self, is wrong, you're still the old man that saved me...so, I guess I'll stay for a bit before I go back to Mio's place to bring my memories back tonight."

"...I was thinking that you would at least punch this old man for being selfish."

I let out a small giggle. "...Nah, you're too old to be punched, oh, and sorry for snapping at you like that just now...I just...well..."

"It's okay Ritsu-kun, I deserved that...anyways, want to have some talk at Chie-kun's ramen restaurant before you go back to Akiyama-san's apartment?"

A grin that formed on my lips answered that question.

Afterward, while I was sitting with grandpa at the restaurant, I glanced at the restaurant's owner, who gave me an odd look.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop at your conversation just now but...Is what I heard true? You're moving?"

I grinned shyly. "Oh...err, yeah, I am, tonight."

"Whaaat? Then no more part-timer for us?"

"I'm...afraid not."

"D'aww, Yukiko is gonna miss you...don't you know that she treasures you a lot because you have a handsome-ish look?" she cackled. "Plus, she ever said that you looked so hot that she would rap- -"

I heard a small 'thump' sound, before I saw Chie-san was crouching, holding her head and whined in pain, then my eyes glanced at the spoon on the floor in shock before my eyes averted to the angry face of Amagi-san, who glared at Chie-san from a...quite far distance.

"I heard that Chie! And don't exaggerate it!"

The owner glanced at Amagi-san with a painful look. "But you really said it- -...okay, I might exaggerate at the hot part a little."

A soft laugh came from grandpa, "Now, now...you young wives should not fight here, the customers are watching you know."

I deadpanned. "...W...Wives?"

"Eh? Don't you know that Chie-kun and Yukiko-kun are married?"

"Mar- -what?"

Chie-san grinned, then she shoved her hand to my face, there I saw a golden ring on her ring finger. I averted my eyes to the black haired woman in question, she lifted her hand, showing the same golden ring on her finger.

"...I thought same-sex couples couldn't get married in this country?"

The owner scratched her cheek and smiled. "Well...me and Yukiko ran this restaurant until we had enough money to go overseas and get married there, and then we decided to continue running this restaurant for our living expenses."

There was something that snapped within me.

Tux...Marriage...overseas...ring...

...Akiyama Mio, Tainaka Ritsu.

"Ricchan...I know that today is your day off, but can you help us a little? For the last time?"

I snapped out of my trance, I stared at Chie-san for a few moments to register what she had just said, then I nodded as I stood up, she gave off a happy grin. Then I looked at grandpa with a questioning look.

A chuckle. "Go on, I'll be here watching you youngsters work." I beamed a smile and went with the owner to help her with some stuff.

And later on, when the sun set, painted the sky a dark orange before it went dark, both me and grandpa excused ourselves from the restaurant. When we walked to the bus stop, he insisted that I should at least bring some clothes with me, but I declined it, with a reason that at Akiyama Mio's apartment I could probably find my clothes.

But he stopped me into a halt by holding my wrist, we stopped right in front of our house, I shot him a quizzical look.

"Wait here." And he went into the house.

Before long, he came out, with a dark blue newsboy cap in hand, I cocked my eyebrow at this.

He stretched out the cap to me. "Here."

"E-Eh?"

"It's my late wife's." My eyes were huge in surprise, I looked at the cap and him in turn, I was confused as to why he gave me that cap of his precious one's.

A small smile appeared on his lips. "This was the cap that she always wore, it was her trademark, without it, she would always blush in embarrassment." He chuckled as his smile grew, he really loved his late wife, and he was very honest about it.

I took the cap hesitantly, then he continued, "Plus, you have a wound on your forehead, it'll probably leave a quite bad scar, you could hide it with this cap, take care of it okay? And make sure to visit this place."

"Sure, grandpa," I answered him as I smiled at him, which replied with a smile, then I bowed down. "Grandpa...thank you for saving me and taking care of me."

"Don't mention it, kiddo."

And I walked away, I was expecting that he would stride along with me, but he stayed on his spot, I looked at him questioningly.

His eyes were wide as if he just realized something, but he recovered quickly, and then he gave off a bitter smile. "You know, the last time I saw my wife was when she rode on a bus to a crime scene...she was a detective, too." He turned his back, and went inside the house.

I was dumbfounded.

That look of his when he told me that, I somehow could decipher that it meant...

'I don't want to see you off the same way.'

I brought my feet across the road to the bus stop in silence. Then, at the bus stop, while waiting for the bus, I wore the cap, it didn't really fit because of the bandage around my head, but I still wore it anyway.

My eyes were fixed at the dark sky.

"Life, sometime sucks," I muttered.

* * *

There, I stood in front of a door. I took a deep breath before I brought my hand to the bell. While I waited, I felt kind of nervous somehow, my heart beat faster, and I felt my face heated up for some reason.

A click, and the door swung open, my heart skipped a beat when my amber eyes met grey ones.

She looked at me in shock, and I let out a sheepish smile. "I told you I'll come back, right?"

"O-Oh...c...come in..." Her voice sounded shaky, and she immediately averted her gaze away from me.

Afterward, I sat on the sofa in the living room, then I heard her said, "Please wait here...I...I have to take a bath." She talked to me without looking at me, she was avoiding looking at me as much as she could, which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Sure, Mio." She flinched, and then she went off to the bathroom rather hurriedly.

I fell into a deep thought when her figure disappeared from my sight. This situation was very awkward, she avoided me for some reason, could it be because she thought I really looked like 'Ritsu' which was actually myself?

Right, she thought that I was 'dead', and the person who sat here was just a person who looked so much like Tainaka Ritsu, she avoided me so probably that she wouldn't feel sad.

I took off the cap, and put it on the table, then I leaned my back to the sofa and gazed at the ceiling and sighed.

She...must've suffered a lot.

And the ceiling turned black, I sat up straight and looked around, from the window, there were some faint light of the street lamp crept in, I concluded that the cause of the blackout was because of this apartment's generator.

There was a loud thump, I perked my ears at it, it got closer, and when it was close enough, I felt something crushed me hard, I fell flat on the sofa.

I smelled a scent.

A familiar scent...

Mio's?

I heard sobs came from the person who crushed me, I felt her shoulders trembling in fear.

On impulse, I wrapped my arms around her, my hand caressing her head. Right then, I felt something hit me, I felt that this situation ever happened before. This blackout, and her in my arms, trembling in fear...though, there was one thing that felt a bit off.

Why was it that the only thing in my head was pocky?

And the lights were on again, I had to use my hand to block the lights' glare, and then I glanced down at the figure in my embrace. "Mio, it's okay now- -" When she sat straight, I saw her tears streamed down her face, and not only that...

She was only in her underwear.

At first, she was confused as to why I showed a shocked face, I turned my head away and pointed down, from the corner of my eyes, I saw her looked down as her hands wiped away her tears, second later, she let out a yelp and covered her body with her arms.

My face heated up, I took off my black hooded jacket, I spun my head back to her and then covered her with my jacket, she looked up to me, face flushed, and her eyes widened a bit. I couldn't help but gazed at her eyes, those grey eyes...when I stared at it at this close distance, I realized how beautiful her eyes were.

Her eyes greeted my gaze, we stared at each other in silence, and my hands that were on her shoulders squeezed them beyond my consciousness. Before I could think of anything, I saw her closed her eyes and our distance, I widened my eyes when I felt something warm upon my lips.

She pressed her lips deeper, forcing me to part my lips, and that was when I closed my eyes shut. I felt her hands roaming from my arms to my neck, she pulled me closer as she bit my lower lip.

As if thrown by a bucket of cold water, I snapped my eyes open.

I was kissing a girl, the girl from my memories.

I finally remembered that I was here not to kiss her, but to talk to her.

"Mm...! Wai- -" She used that chance to slip her tongue in, which made me gasp.

She kissed me forcibly, and hungrily ran her tongue inside my mouth, I moaned on impulse. I still tried to talk my way to her, but was muffled by her rough kisses. When I tried to talk my way to her again, I felt her pull away, I sighed in relief.

But my body stiffened when I could saw her face, fresh tears streamed down her face, she started to sob as she hugged the jacket that I gave close to her, it pained me to see her this way.

"H-Hey...?"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." I heard her mumbled in-between her sobs.

I brought my hand up to wipe her tears, she glanced at me, I smiled. Then she suddenly pushed me down to the sofa, I groaned at the impact, I looked up when I felt some strain of tears fell on my face, my eyes went wide in surprise when I saw her expression.

She was desperate, desperately wanted 'Ritsu'.

Sure enough, she started to mumble under her breath, calling 'Ritsu' repeatedly like a broken tape while her tears still fell down freely on her cheeks. I knitted my eyebrows together, I didn't want to see her cry, I didn't want to...

A sudden headache hit me, I shut my eyes shut and groaned in pain, I brought my hands up and clutched the bandage on my head.

Voices appeared inside my head.

_"I love you, Mio."_

_"I love you too."_

_"You...said that...you'll even run with me if you should...I...I just..."_

_"I...I think when you wear something...girl-ish...you look...pretty..."_

_"...Ritsu..."_

_"...Take me..."_

I opened my eyes, I looked at the worried expression of Mio.

Akiyama Mio.

"Mi...Mio...Mio I..."

Her expression changed into a guilty one, then she got off my body and sat straight on the sofa.

I saw her sat there in silence, her head bowed down.

"...Akiyama Mio," I saw her body stiffened, I continued. "...And Tainaka Ritsu." Her eyes widened, she spun her head to me.

I sat up, I had my eyes widened. "My name...is Tainaka Ritsu, I met Akiyama Mio on elementary school, we went to the same middle school, we promised to make a band, then we went to Sakura High, we made a band called Houkago Tea Time, I confessed my love for Mio at a blackout day, we...we made love for the first time when we had our first fight after going out, then after we graduated, we moved in to this apartment...and then...I...I..."

"...I remember everything now." Still with my eyes widened, I turned my head to Mio.

Mio, my love, my girlfriend, my Romio, my supposed to be fianc e, my everything.

"Wh-What...?" She looked at me with a look of disbelief.

I opened my mouth, and a word escaped my lips. "...Barnacles."

"Kyah! !"

I covered my mouth to stifle my giggle. "I can't believe you re still scared of that, Mio."

There was a silence, before she spoke up, "W-Wait...how do you...are you really...?"

"The last time we met was before that building got burned down, when that accident happened, there was an explosion, and I was thrown out of the window, and fell into the sea, unfortunately, because the sea was shallow, I hit my head on a rock at the bottom of the sea, which made me lost my memories, grandpa Souji saved me, and then I decided to pursue the girl in my dream, which came from the fragments of my memories, and then here I am." She stared in a complete silence.

A grin fixed itself on my lips. "I'm home, Mio."

"You...no way...you're really...?"

"Yes, my dangerous queen, my Romio, it's me, don't you miss me?"

"B-But..."

I groaned. "You still won't believe me? Fine, ask anything, and I'll answer you."

"What do you play in the band?"

"Drum."

"What do I play in the band?"

"Bass, which is why you're so good at rubbing." I grinned when I saw her cheeks heated up.

"What...did we do when you confessed to me at the blackout day?"

"We sort of played a pocky game before we ended up making out." I giggled.

"Wh-What happened when we first made love?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the question. "You fell asleep! God that incident was hilarious, after that you were all flustered!"

A fist connected with my head, I groaned in pain. "Hey! My head is still injured here!"

She bowed her head, I saw a glimpse of tears streamed down her face again before she hugged me really tightly. My lips tugged upward as I wrapped my arms around her, I heard loud sobs and felt that my shirt was getting damp.

I buried my face in her dark hair. "It's okay...I'm here now..." I whispered softly, she held me tighter as her shoulders trembled.

Mio looked up, she didn't waste any time and pressed her lips on mine hard, she kissed me rather roughly, I could guess why she kissed me that way. With that, I also wasted no time to kiss her back, deeply, and passionately.

I slowly pushed her down to the sofa, she gasped a little, as my lips were still busy with hers, I trailed my fingers from her bare waist to her arms, then I rest my hands on hers, intertwined them.

My eyebrow cocked up when I felt a hard object around her ring finger, I opened an eye and glanced at it. My eyebrows raised up and I pulled back, resulting in a protesting groan from the figure underneath me. I glanced at her before I looked back at the object, I smiled before I sat up.

I glanced at the raven-haired beauty. "Mio, sit for a bit." She shot me a confused look before she sat up properly, as she wiped the last remains of her tears.

I took her hand. "I need to take this back." I said as I slipped the ring out of her ring finger.

"E-Eh...? Why...?"

I stood up before I turned to face her. "...because I need to do this properly." I kneeled down on one knee and gazed at her straight in the eye.

She widened her eyes, I smiled as I spoke softly. "Akiyama Mio...will you marry me?" she gasped, her cheeks went into a deep shade of red, her mouth was agape, and no words were able to escape her mouth beside a stutter.

I chuckled and slipped the ring into her delicate finger. "I'll take that as a yes, I know you couldn't live without me anyway- -" My sentence was cut short when she swung herself on me and kissed me on the lips hard again.

Unfortunately, I couldn't keep my balance and fell flat on the floor, with her on top of me, kissing me forcibly a few times.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" She mumbled in-between the kisses.

"C-Calm dow- -nnh!"

When it was like this, the only thing I could do was...retaliate.

One of my hands touched the back of her head, then I pulled her head down and kissed her roughly, she pressed her body closer to me as she parted her lips, invited me into her. I obliged to her wish more than willingly, I ran my tongue into her warm mouth, she greeted me with her own soft, warm tongue.

The kiss slowly clouded my mind with pleasure, once I was at my limit, I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the floor roughly, she groaned at my action.

I pulled back and sat up, "Agh! ! It's been months dammit!" I muttered as I hurriedly took off my shirt, there was a stifled laugh from Mio, I groaned at it.

Mio sat up, she pecked me on the lips. "Be patient, and here, let me help you." She lifted me up a bit and put me down on the sofa, inside, I wondered where she got that strength from. And before I could even think about it further, she had her hands roamed around my body and started to strip me, I squinted my eyes at her.

"And you're not so patient about this either." She stopped, I saw her ears went red.

"Sh-Shut up..." And there went my last undergarments, thrown randomly to the floor by her.

I grinned as I sat up, I worked my hands on her undergarments, I could feel that every touch I made, left her goose bumps on her skin. Once we were both naked, we kissed each other roughly again, it was like we were on fire.

My hands made its way to her breasts, I fondled it gently, and she moaned softly into my mouth, I teased her a bit by pinching her nipples, it resulted a bit on my lower lip, I grimaced a bit, I licked her upper lip before I pulled back and trailed some hot kisses from the corner of her lips to her neck, then her collarbone, before I reached one of her nipples, her body tensed up at the contact of my lips.

"W-Wait...Ritsu- -" Her body shook as I sucked it whole. "W...We...should...move...to the bed..."

I circled my tongue around it, she grabbed my shoulders. "It's fine here..." I mumbled as I kept my action, she squeezed my shoulders tightly.

While I kept my mouth busy, I decided to tease her yet again, this time, I brought my knee up, it brushed with her warm, and wet core. She yelped in surprise, she tried hard not to let out a moan when I started to rub my knee against her core, she failed miserably though.

The combination of me biting her nipple gently, and rubbing my knee right against her clit made her finally moaned my name rather loudly, it sounded like music in my ears. When I finally released both of her private parts, she pushed me down, she pinned me to the sofa and kissed me softly, but only for a short moment, then she licked my lips before she trailed her tongue down to my neck.

"...My turn." I heard her breathy whisper as she trailed her tongue to my hardened nipple, then she licked it just like a little girl who was nibbling her lollipop, I shuddered at it and my eyes were shut close.

She gave a small bite and pulled it, I let out a whimper as I wrapped my arms around her neck. What made me gasp was when I felt her hand trailed down and touched my obviously soaked core, I just prepared myself for what would happen next.

Mio skillfully rubbed her fingers against me that I quickly lost control of my voice, I choked a moan and held her closer. She lifted her head and pressed her lips on mine as she thrust a finger inside of me, I moaned into her mouth.

She moved her finger in and out gracefully as she used her thumb to rub on my clit, I have to consciously stop myself from scratching her back. I kissed her roughly as I clutched her hair, she groaned.

While my head was being clouded with ecstasy, I decided to turn her around.

...And we fell down to the floor, I forgot that we were on the sofa, not on the bed.

I heard her whine in pain, I looked at her apologetically, she just shook her head, I smiled shyly and pecked her on the lips. "Sorry...dearie wife...are you okay?" came my breathy question.

Mio chuckled, "I'm not your wife yet, husband." she said as she pulled her finger out of me, and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Wha- -I'm a husband? But I'm a girl, you should've called me wife too!" She shrugged before she laughed.

I lowered my voice, and mimicked a man's way of talk. "...Fine, I'll be a gooood husband," she laughed a bit louder. "Stop laughing!" And she didn't, so I shut her up with my mouth, she still laughed, this time was into my mouth.

I frowned and pulled back, there was still a giggle came from her, thus I decided to bend my head downward, she stopped laughing immediately and snapped her head to me.

"Wait...are you...?"

Then I lifted her legs and draped them on my shoulders, I brought my head closer to her center, I sniffed at the heavenly scent of hers before I looked at her naughtily, her eyes went wide like saucers.

"No...anything but that..."

I licked my lips. "I ve never did this even after years we first made love right? Since you always said no when I suggested it."

"B-Because it's embarrassing! A-And it's d-dirty!"

"Bon appetit."

"Wait no- -" I ignored her and immediately brought my lips to her very wet part. "- -Ah!"

My tongue swept gracefully at it, tasted the sweet yet salty juice of hers. She gasped and tried her best to pull herself away from me, but with my arms, I held her in place. I gave her another lick, her body shook and she struggled harder, I decided to do the hard way. My tongue quickly found her clit and licked it hungrily before I sucked it hard, she moaned out loud and her body shuddered as if she just got electrocuted.

Just like that, and she lost her whole energy to escape herself from me, I saw her face shown a defeated expression, I smirked at this. I gave off another lick before I stuck my tongue inside of her, she practically screamed my name out loud at my action.

My tongue licked her insides hungrily, it tasted so good that I didn't want to stop. I thrust my tongue in and out, triggered another loud moan from Mio, god how I love that moan of hers. I thrust my tongue faster into her, she grabbed my hands and squeezed it so hard as if she wanted to crush it.

I looked up at her, she had a very exotic expression that could make me go even crazier, her face was very flushed, her lips parted with moans came out from it, her eyebrows knitted together, and she was breathing hard, that kind of expression made me feel something was dripping from me down there.

An idea hit my mind, I pulled back and sat up, I positioned one of her legs underneath me, and the other stayed hung on my shoulder, I leaned myself closer to her, it bent her leg that was on my shoulder closer to her body, I saw her stared at me in confusion.

My cheeks heated up a bit. "...Let's...come together." Those words were really embarrassing, I admitted that.

She shot me a quizzical look, I gulped and brought our hips together, it resulted in a flesh against flesh. She had her eyes widened for a few moment before they softened, I looked at her shyly, her face flushed and she nodded.

I started to grind myself against her, I whimpered when our clits made contact with each other, I saw her closed her eyes shut and a moan escaped her parted lips, her hands clutched my shoulder blades.

I bent down a bit and kissed her, I was a bit surprised when I knew that her body was quite flexible. She retaliated against my kisses as I felt her hips also grinded against me, I moaned into her mouth, I picked up my pace as I kissed her fiercely, she did the same, we started to moan uncontrollably on each other.

Our hips moved fluidly against each other, I felt myself slowly reaching the climax. I pulled back my lips, I picked up a faster pace as I was breathing very hard, with a blurred vision, I saw her head was thrown to the back because of the pleasure.

I hissed when I got closer and closer to the climax, I felt my insides were aching. When I heard her started to call my name repeatedly with a loud, out-of-breath, and hoarse voice, I realized that she was also feeling the same, my hips bucked against her hard, I too started calling her name repeatedly, though choked sometimes.

We moaned each other's name before we both shuddered violently, I felt how warm her fluid was against mine. We stayed in that position for a bit before I pulled back and lied next to her, completely exhausted, I felt her breath in front of my face, I saw her inching her face closer to me, she gazed at me with half-lidded eyes, she gave a soft peck on my lips.

When I had recovered some of my stamina, I spoke, "...The floor's cold."

"Let's...move to the bed." She replied, still sounded out of breath.

I stood up weakly, then I helped Mio to stand before we walked into the bedroom, in there, we slumped ourselves on the bed, we sighed contentedly together once the mattress touched our backs. We both hid ourselves under the cover and snuggled up against each other, with our forehead touching, and our gaze locked on each other.

Her lips tugged upward, then she lifted her hand and touched the bandage around my head, she rubbed it ever so gently, I closed my eyes to feel the soothing feeling when she rubbed me like that.

"Will there be a scar on your wide forehead?"

"Yes..."

"I see..." She fell silent for a bit before she spoke again, "Say...Ritsu..."

I opened my eyes. "Hm?"

"You...won't leave me ever again...right...?"

A smile appeared on my lips. "I won't."

She pulled my head down for a bit and planted a small kiss on my bandaged forehead, before she pressed her lips on mine, she kissed me softly and gently. I deepened the kiss as I sneaked my arms around her waist, I felt her throat vibrated before she wrapped her arms around my neck, I pulled her closer before I pulled back, I locked my eyes into her astonishing grey eyes.

"Ritsu...I've been wondering..."

"What is it?" Then she pulled back from my embrace, she brought her hand in front of her face and stared at the ring that lied beautifully on her ring finger.

After that she asked, "...How will the marriage ceremony be held? Are we going to...go overseas?"

"Yes, to Canada."

"B-But...what about the money? I don't think we have the money to- -"

"Trust me Mio, don't think about the money, you can say I'm rich enough for it...I...before the incident happened, I actually became the temporary owner of the cafe, since the real owner went away, thus my salary rose up drastically, that was why I decided to propose you." She had her eyes widened, I grinned sheepishly at her.

I pecked her on the lips. "I love you so much, Mio...and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, that was why I worked hard for it."

A solemn expression and a smile. "Yeah...you've worked so hard...thank you...I'll do anything to pay you back."

"Start it by, being a good wife."

"Yes, husband."

"No, call me wife."

"...Husband."

"Hey!"

"..." We burst into laughter, we felt sort of silly.

We spent that night by talking about what we did when we got separated, I told her about grandpa Souji, Chie-san, and Amagi-san, while she told me about how she wept so hard every time she remembered about me and how she worked very hard to keep this apartment.

She would become the best wife for me.

After that, maybe someday we would have children, whether by adopting, or ask my brother for help, and no, I didn't mean help as in he could 'touch' my Mio, I would kill him if he did that, what I meant was in vitro fertilization, and I could ask my brother to be the sperm donor.

...I'd talk this out with Mio after we got married.

* * *

Her grey eyes gazed into me, her face flushed, and she had a shy smile. I smiled back at her before we both walked down the aisle, Mio's white gown and her astonishing black hair was flowing beautifully, we looked around to see our friends congratulating us, and our parents clapped their hands, they looked happy yet at the same time they had a bit of displeasure on their faces.

Still couldn't really accept us huh?

Not like I care, all I care about was Mio, my Mio, my wife.

My Tainaka Mio.

A smile was attached on my lips, then I glanced around, I found a lot of familiar faces, there were our bandmates, Mugi, Yui and Azusa, there were also Chie-san, Amagi- -no, Yukiko-san, and grandpa Souji, I bowed my head as I touch the dark blue cap that I wore, grandpa smilled, he looked happy, while Chie-san cheered loudly and Yukiko-san had a wide smile on her face.

The owner and her wife must be really happy when they knew I was in the same boat as them.

I blinked when I suddenly remembered something. "Mio, I need to talk with you when we got back at the hotel."

"What are we gonna talk about...husband?"

"Stop calling me husband already! I'm your wife!"

"You don't deserve to be called a 'wife'." She pointed at my clothes, I glanced down before I smiled sheepishly at her, I forgot that I wore a tux.

A grin fixed on my lips, I held her hand as I whispered to her ear. "...We will talk about children."

I couldn't help but laughed hard at her dumbfounded expression.

And our brand new days started from here on out.

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N: Ohmigitah, thanks ****Archyshine for mentioning about Yui, Mugi and Azu-nyan!**

** PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE!**

**Me and Little Donkey have made a forum, it's called "K-ON Fanfiction Award", we made that forum because we want to held an award for K-ON fanfictions, and we need you all to join there so we can hold it, because we need many readers/authors to nominate/vote for the fanfictions.**

**The link is in my profile, thank you for your attention.**

**Oh and...lol, I can't believe I used Souji as a grandpa here, oh, Seta Souji is a character from Persona 4, he's freaking awesome in dat game XD**

**And, in here, his late wife is Shirogane Naoto, of course, another character from Persona 4, I bloody love Souji x Naoto, FYI, for those who googled for Naoto and Souji out of boredom, IT IS NOT YAOI, Naoto IS a trap girl, even at the beginning of the game, she gets mistaken as a guy, and she herself doesn't want to be a girl lol.**

**Satonaka Chie and Amagi Yukiko are also from Persona 4...they are my favorite yuri pairing in that game, even though they are not that canon D=**

**...God I miss that game.**

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

* * *

I opened my eyes, I blinked rapidly to get rid of my blurry vision. When I got my clear sight back, I saw a sleeping expression of Mio, I smiled at it, I stared at her for like, a couple of minutes before I decided to get off the bed.

I walked toward the living room to get my clothes, when I got there, I fell silent at the sight of the very messy living room, clothes, bras, panties, were everywhere, I sighed and grabbed my clothes and undergarments before I wore them.

"This could be a problem if there's suddenly a guest...note to self, no sex in the living room." I mumbled as I cleaned up the mess.

Right after I cleaned it up, the bell rang, I raised my eyebrow and walked to the front door, thank god I had cleaned the mess. There at the front door, I heard many voices that I recognized so well, I smiled, I missed them all so bad.

"Azu-nyan, Mugi-chan, Sawa-chan ever told me that she saw someone at our old high school that made her sad..."

"Who, Senpai? Her ex-boyfriend?"

"Wow, really Yui-chan? ?"

"No, she said that she saw someone that looked like Ric- -"

I opened the door with a grin on my face. "Hey, Yui, Azusa, Mugi!"

"- -chan..." They fell silent, they stared at me with wide eyes.

"...What?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

A hysterical scream, the airhead and the blonde haired ojou ran away, yelling 'ghost!' so loud while the kouhai just stood there, still with wide eyes.

"Hey, Azusa, it's me, the one and only Ritsu, what's up?"

She passed out.

A silence...and then I slapped my forehead when I remembered that they didn't know that I was still alive.

...After that I whined in pain as I held my bandaged forehead, I hit it too hard. I casted a glance at the passed out Azusa, then at Yui and Mugi who were cowering in a corner, hugging each other so tightly while trembling in fear and chanting something that they thought could get rid of a 'ghost'.

Mio, I need to get Mio, now.

...On second thought, I could use the advantage of this situation.

I smirked at those two. "I came to haunt yooouuu~~" I said in a 'ghostly' voice.

"DON'T EAT US GHOST RICCHAN!"

A hit on my head, I whined in pain.

"I came out to see what the fuss is about, just to find you scaring them, acting like a ghost...you idiot."

When did Mio get here? She was the one that acted like a ghost!

* * *

**Well, this marked the end of this fanfic...*sobs***

**I don't think there will be a sequel...**

**...don't. make. me.**

**Time to write a different story of Mitsu.**

**I have like...5 or 6 of them XD**

**WARNING, LONG NOTE.**

**1. "K-ON of The Dead"**

**Inspiration came from "High School of The Dead" and "Left 4 Dead", it has Mitsu in it, despite the...plotline. =P**

**2. "1, 4, 3, Let's Run"**

**It really is "1, 4, 3," not "1, 2, 3," for a reason...anyways, I probably will make this one after this, this is a fluffy Mitsu, with drama and angst, just the typical romance like this fanfic, but I aimed for a very realistic situation, I found the idea for this story when I watched Toradora, but this story won't be like that anime, ideas just sort of popped up when I watched it.**

**3. "Snow On Sahara"**

**It consist a very manly, handsome, FBI Ritsu (dun forget that I'm a handsome Ritsu fetish, but dun like a genderbender Ritsu...keep that in mind, in case I make this one soon *winks*) and a poor, poor, rape victim Mio. Title taken from Anggun's old song. (French readers, Indonesian readers, or those who live around europe would know her)**

**4. "Distant Everyday Romance"**

**Where love could even overlapped time, past Ritsu and Future Mio, inspiration came from a movie called "The Lake House."...I actually ever made this kind of fanfic, but it's Gakuen Alice fanfic, oh god, dat fanfic of mine have such a horrible grammar, I made it years ago anyways, lol.**

**FYI, title taken from a song called "Distant Everyday Memories", I just changed it a bit, that song is the OST for an anime movie called "5 Centimeters Per Second", god, such a sad movie.**

**5. "Stream of Passion"**

**...This one, took after my real experience, expect a very sad end for Ritsu...**

**But I dun like sad ends for Mitsu, that's why I got stuck with this one lol.**

**Yes, that means, I've write this one, but since 1 chapter consist one year timeline...err, yeah. XD**

**There is actually another one.**

**6. K-ON! Bloopers**

**...The title said it all XD**

**I intended to make a bloopers for K-ON, because I want to pointed out Mitsu hint in the anime, and twist it into a cracky, Mitsu fanfic. XP**

**I dunno if I'd really make this one or not...look at how many fanfics are on my list. OTL.**

**Which one that sounds interesting for you, readers?**

**(...should I make a poll for this?)**

**...Ahem, ENOUGH OF THE LONG NOTE.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope we will meet again in my next fanfic!**


End file.
